


Halfwhit

by SpringZephyr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, baby's first crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Ruby is oblivious, Whitley tries too hard to lay on the charm, and Weiss is the innocent bystander/collateral damage. One-sided Ruby/Whitley.





	Halfwhit

**Author's Note:**

> Canon might contradict this in the future, but let's pretend Whitley likes his sisters in this fic and will apologize to Weiss later or something. :'D
> 
> This was more popular than expected on Fanfiction (was expecting to be completely ignored). I don't have plans to continue this particular story, but I'm considering writing a more serious one with similar themes.

Tea was the most effective way to relax after a stressful day. Unfortunately for Weiss, the day appeared to be not over quite yet - the cup paused halfway on its journey to her lips as Ruby barged into her room, flinging the door into the wall hard enough to dent wood. Hot tea sloshed inside the cup, and nearly outside as well, as Weiss failed at _not_ almost jumping out of her chair.

In her defense, she could've sworn that door was locked.

"Ruby," she greeted tersely.

"Weiss, did you know your brother is really weird?" Ruby asked. Realization flashed across her face, and she hastened to correct herself, "I mean, not, like, any weirder than you were when we first - oh, never mind. I'll just see myself out now..."

Not a second after Ruby turned around, Whitley appeared behind her, passing the dark-haired girl with a disgruntled look on his face. His hair was messier than usual, like he'd been running his hands through it consistently. Immediately, Weiss felt a twinge of concern for her younger brother - their father wasn't around at the moment, but the memories of his staunch perfectionism were. Weiss, as usual, seemed to be the only one who remembered them though.

"Sister," Whitley greeted, with a tense tone similar to the one she'd just used with Ruby, "I'd like to request your advice. Specifically, I would like to know how to talk to girls."

"Girls?" Weiss responded incredulously.

All Weiss wanted to do was enjoy her tea and go to sleep. Ruby was right - her younger brother was weird. Weirder than usual, the last several days, but at least now she thought she knew the reason.

"If you're asking me for advice flirting, and with my team leader, at that - "

She'd been about to redirect him to Yang when Whitley apparently lost patience, throwing his hands up in exaggerated frustration. "Father was right, you really don't know anything!" he whined, following Ruby out the door and slamming it behind him. Slightly muffled now, he continued, "I knew I should have asked Winter!"

This uncharacteristic display of impatience might've been comical if Whitley had been less obnoxious about it.

"You don't like Winter either!" Weiss yelled back at him. Never mind the fact that she was currently hundreds of miles away and too preoccupied with her military career to answer phone calls - Whitley probably hadn't heard the first part, let alone anything else she wanted to say right now.

"Why do you keep following me?!"

"Rubies are the third hardest gems in the world, and the sunrise ruby is second in value only to diamonds," Whitley replied, high-pitched, in what was clearly a failing attempt to impress Ruby based on research and memorization. Thus proving how little he actually knew about Ruby, and that he was even worse at recognizing social cues than Weiss had been when they'd first met.

Whitley's flawless recital of the various physical and economical properties of rubies quickly faded into the background as the actual Ruby was definitely attempting to run away. Considering Whitley's lack of stamina and inability to run more than two feet without tripping over his own feet...

Weiss seriously needed this tea.


End file.
